Birthday
by vtpia
Summary: Federico/Vieri


After entering his room Federico blinked several times, to make sure that what he was seeing was NOT just a trick his mind was playing in him. He also pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. When he didn't wake up and the figure before him didn't just vanish, realization slowly crept into his mind, and a wolfish grin stretched his lips.

"Ciao Vieri" he purred, his voice low and dark. "What a rare pleasure to see you here. My, and don't you look lovely?"

It was indeed Vieri de Pazzi, templar and heir to the Pazzi banks, who was sitting on the bed. _His_ bed, Federico Auditores bed, in the Auditore's palazzo in Firenze. Vieri had never come to the palazzo Auditore before, it was always Federico who sought him out, be it in Vieris rooms in the palazzo Pazzi or on the streets of Firenze, where Federico had made it a sport to surprise the templar when he expected it least, dragging him into a deserted alley or an abandoned house. So, seeing that Vieri had taken the effort to climb up to Federicos rooms to meet him send a pang of excitement through the assassins body. Vieri de Pazzi, on his bed.

Vieri de Pazzi, on his bed, being naked.

Well, not completely naked. The templar had wrapped himself in what looked like a giant ribbon, the straps running over his body, not concealing anything, but making the view all the more exciting. The heavy blush on his face, the red colour spreading over his cheeks, even going down his neck and getting lost somewhere between his collar bones, added an extra erotic touch to the picture, sending a bolt of arousal through Federicos body.

He wondered for a second why Vieri was here in this outfit. It had to have something to do with today being his birthday, but Federico hadn't know that the templar knew or even cared about it. And to have Vieri starting something sexual, which he had never, _never_ done before, made the situation even more unreal.

Oh well. Federico would not question it, but just enjoy it. Every second of it…. And of course, the memory of it would be imprinted to his mind for all eternity. Vieri de Pazzi. On. His. Bed.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Vieris voice and the impatient tone with which he spoke, maybe even with a hint of uncertainty, tore Federico out of his trance. He shook his head lightly, to shoo away the thoughts he didn't need now, and approached the bed slowly, his eyes not leaving the pale body in front of him for a moment.

"Now, what brings you here, amore?" he asked the Pazzi, reaching out to let a finger caress his cheek. He was always surprised how soft the templar's skin was, despite all the fights and competitions he partook in every week.

"Stronzo." Vieri mumbled, his blush deepening, if that was even possible. He muttered something that could have been "happy birthday", but was too low for Federico to really understand. Still, he got the message. As if it hadn't been obvious before!

"Aaaaaaw, this is for me?" he faked the surprise. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He sat down on the bed next to his lover. His eyes where nearly glowing now, more animalistic than human, as he let his fingers wander along the brink of the ribbon, playfully, noticing how goose bumps spread across Vieris skin. Federico knew the templar hated the teasing, always getting straight to the point, which meant fucking. But today he tolerates the assassins touch, it was probably a part of the gift, and Federico made a mental note to be especially slow in his teasing today.

A soft sigh escaped Vieris lips when Federico let his thumb run in circles little a above his collar bones. Federico knew it to be a sensitive spot, and he leant forward to softly kiss the skin, his lips lingering. When he looked up again, he saw that the Pazzi had closed his eyes, his lips lightly parted, breathing calmly. Federico had never seen him so relaxed, so peaceful, and the sight was enough to make his heart ache. He pressed one last kiss to Vieri's collar bone before he let his lips trail up to his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the throat presented to him, and further up to his chin, his cheek. He pressed his nose against the templar's ear, his soft breathing making the Pazzi shudder, and inhaled the scent that was uniquely _Vieri_, masculine, musky, and somehow… clean, pure.

Federico pressed open mouthed kisses to Vieris temple, wandering to his cheek, and finally the corner of his mouth. The Pazzi sat still as a statue, taking whatever Federico decided to give. He could imagine how much effort it took for Vieri to keep his hands from reaching out to him, pressing himself close to the assassin's taller body, and quickening the pace. But Federico didn't want that just yet, he had this one chance to worship the body in front of him, and he would use it. Reaching up he took Vieris face in his hands and covered his mouth with his own.

The kiss was slow, tender, lips smoldering against lips. Vieri followed his pace easily, and the feeling of his lips was so familiar, it had become _home_ for Federico. He kept withdrawing from time to time, his lips hovering over the Pazzis without touching them, and let Vieri chase after him, rewarding him with nibbling his full lower lip, earning a soft sound from the Pazzi. He needed this, this tiny affirmation that Vieri actually wanted this, wanted _him_, that there was affection hidden carefully behind his usually cold mask. He needed to feel the love that the Pazzi so rarely verbalized.

His hands travelled to Vieris shoulder, stroking him softly before playing with the ribbon again. Breaking the kiss Federico bent down to the fabric and began removing it with his mouth. He heard Vieri's breath quickening, a soft shudder running through his body. Still he refused to move, and Federico continued tugging at the ribbon with his teeth until he had finally removed completely, revealing the perfect body, that Federico know better than his own. He knew every curve, every angle, every soft spot. He knew what Vieri liked and what he didn't like, and he _knew_ he was the only one who was allowed to touch the pale skin intimately. Purring, he kissed his lover again, this kiss deeper, passionate, and pressing his hands to Vieris shoulders he slowly lowered his lover until he lay flat on his back, his arms raised over his head, his hair spread around his face beautifully. Vieris eyes met his, dark with lust, his pupils blown, and Federico felt captivated. He could have watched his lover forever, but they both wanted so much more than just starring, so Federico forced his eyes away from Vieris and moved again.

At first, it was enough to stroke Vieri again, to caress each inch of his skin and watch the Pazzis face contort in pleasure as the assassin's hands wandered slowly over his body. But soon Federico found his own arousal taking over his actions, his movements became faster, and within moments he had the Pazzi writhing under himself. Federico noticed that he himself was still fully clothed, which was a little uncomfortable, since he was fully hard by now, his trousers terribly tight. But letting go of his lover, even if it was only for the short time he needed to undress himself, seemed a terrible waste, and so the clothes had to stay on.

Federico pulled Vieris knees up and settled between them, his body flush against the templar's, his clothed erection rubbing against Vieris, earning a breathless moan. Vieri tossed his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry, and Federico instantly sucked at his throat while rocking against his lover. Vieri couldn't hold himself back anymore, his hands travelled to Federico's back, grabbing his clothes firmly, clinging to him while he lost control over his body and left it to the assassin. Federico loved how Vieri gave himself to him so fully, being aware that he was the only one who the Pazzi fully trusted. Removing his mouth from Vieri's throat, where he had left visible marks, he kissed his way down Vieris chest to his lower stomach before biting down, drawing a sharp gasp from his lover and feeling his hips buck.

He felt something nudging his shoulder, and looking up he noticed Vieri holding out a small bottle to him. Smirking he took it, opened it and let its contents, a slick oil, run over his fingers. Nibbling Vieris knee he spread the templar's legs further, meeting no resistance, lust und complete trust having taken away all shame. He slowly pressed two fingers inside his lover, preparing him carefully, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. Vieri was used to this, but still Federico didn't want to take any risks. Slowly he stretched Vieri, before starting thrust into him, letting his fingers slide deeper.

Federico took the time to admire his work while he preparing his lover. Vieri was biting his lips but couldn't prevent small sounds of pleasure from escaping his mouth. His eyes were closed, his face pressed to the side, into a pillow. His whole body was shaking and trembling, his erection lying heavy against his body, and he was even leaking a little. Federico knew Vieri wouldn't be able to take much more, but still he curled his fingers inside his lover, pressing against that sweet spot deep within him, making Vieri yell in surprise and pleasure. Federico tapped that spot over and over again, making Vieri scream again, which the Pazzi tried to hide by biting his own fist, while his hips kept rocking in pace with Federico's fingers.

When Federico deemed his lover ready, he removed his fingers, earning a soft whimper from the Pazzi. He removed his own clothes just enough to take out his own arousal and settled himself between Vieris legs.

"Ready?" he murmured softly into Vieri's ear before sucking at his earlobe.

"No, not quite yet." Federicos eyes flew open at the sharp reply. He clearly had not excepted a rejection! Before his mind could catch up with what was happening, Vieri grabbed his shoulders firmly and rolled them over, lying atop of the assassin now and grinning down at him. Federico blinked in surprise, Vieri had never made any attempt at being dominant, always leaving the initiative to Federico. But while he was lying under his lover, Federico found he enjoyed the way Vieri was straddling his hips, his hands pressing the assassin's shoulders to the sheets, preventing him from moving. Hell, it was turning him on even more. Vieri removed one hand from his shoulders, his look warning Federico not to move, and used the hand to guide himself down on Federico's cock. He hissed at being entered, the stretch still burning a little, but the feeling was soon replaced by pleasure. Federico could easily read Vieris face, he knew exactly when the pain had ebbed down enough. In unison, templar and assassin started moving against each other, Federico thrusting deep, Vieri moving his hips frantically. Having spend so much time on working the both of them up, Federico knew it wouldn't last long. He felt his climax building within his body, and grabbed Vieris hips, clinging to him desperately. The Pazzi had his head thrown back, riding Federico without holding back, letting his body find his own rhythm. Federico had never seem him so unrestrained, and the sight was enough to push him over the edge. Grabbing Vieris cock and stroking it harshly he was riding out his own orgasm within the Pazzi, who came soon after, clenching around Federico, drawing a soft mewl from his lips.

Federico's clothes clung to his body, and Vieris body was covered with a fine layer of sweat, too. He fell over the assassin's body and Federico embraced him, feeling Vieri press his face into his neck. Their breathing synchronized while both lay dizzy in the afterglow, not a word spoken, both intent on just _feeling_.

They lay like that for a long while before Vieri finally moved. Federico gave a noise of displeasure as the Pazzi slid from his arms, one lazy eye cracking open to watch as his lover slowly dressed himself.

"Stay the night?" he asked hopefully, just to earn a sharp look from the templar.

"I won't take the risk of being found out." But though his words were harsh, was there a small flash of regret on his face? Federico rolled onto his stomach and pouted. Of course he wanted his lover to be safe and leaving while it was still dark outside seemed perfectly reasonable, but _still_. He didn't want to part from Vieri. He never did. Pressing his face into the pillow and groaning in defeat Federico shoved his arms under the pillow. His fingers brushed something cold, and curiously he sat up and pulled the thing out from under the pillow to examine it.

It was a necklace with a coin, made from silver and lying heavy in Federico's hand. One side was showing an eagle, the other the "A" of the Auditore's crest. Federico quickly looked up at Vieri and was about to question him, but the Pazzi spoke first.

"Tanti auguri." And with a ghost of a smile on his lips he climbed out of the window.


End file.
